The Company We Keep
by Julie-Ann S
Summary: An old friend of Ben’s comes to visit. 16th story in the series


"There you go Cooch."

Joe smiled as he patted his horse on the behind. It had been a long day and he was glad to be home. As he walked out of the barn, he stretched his arms up into the air. It was only late June, yet today felt like a hot day in August. If this was a sign of how the rest of the summer was going to be, then he'd rather go north and spend it in Canada.

After getting a drink from the nearby water trough, Joe glanced over to the front porch. Adam was there and he noted that there was no sign of the buggy. Joe shrugged his shoulders slightly and went to join his brother.

Adam casually watched Joe approach him. He greeted him with a single nod. "Joe."

"Pa not back yet?" Joe knew that he had asked the obvious but at this point in time he didn't care.

"Nope." Adam smiled a little. "You're just lucky you got back when you did. I don't think Pa would have appreciated it if you weren't."

"Couldn't be helped. I ran into some trouble with a couple of strays." Joe grinned and sat down in the rocker. "Where's everybody? I kind of expected that Pa would've organised a bigger welcoming party than this."

"Hoss sent word that he and Annie would be over for dinner tomorrow night. They didn't want overwhelm our guest on his first night here."

Joe laughed. "Yeah I think it's best that he doesn't meet us all at once. It'll be daunting just meeting you older brother."

"Hmmm." Adam leant against the post and folded his arms. "I think I'll choose not answer that one."

"Wise move." After a few moments of silence, Joe leant forward. "What do you know about this Matthias Kendall? I don't remember Pa mentioning him before."

"Not much. I think Pa might have told me something about him years ago but I can't remember what it was."

"Kind of odd - him turning up all of a sudden after all this years."

"Yeah."

It was clear to Joe that Adam had also contemplated the reason for this unexpected visit from this old friend of their father's. There was no reason for them both to be wary of the man but they were. Maybe it was the fact that it had been over forty years since Pa had seen the man. They had obviously kept in touch or else Pa wouldn't have invited him. He decided that he would hold off any further judgement on Kendall until after he met the man.

Getting up out of the rocker, Joe stretched again. "Well I think I better go in and wash up." He took a step and then stopped. "By the way where's Tom?"

Adam smiled. "He's in the kitchen with Hop Sing."

"Hop Sing letting him lick the bowl again?"

"Yeah but don't forget it's suppose to be a secret."

"It's good to see that Tom's finally started to relax a bit more. It's a shame that he only has us and Hop Sing to keep company with."

"I know. He spends most of his time here." Adam stood up straight. "I've decided to take him into town when I go later in the week."

Joe placed his hand on Adam's shoulder. "Want me to go with you?"

"No. I've got to do it at some point if I want him to go to school in the fall." Adam patted Joe on his arm. "Thanks for offering."

"Any time, older brother." Joe smiled warmly and then went inside to get ready to meet the mysterious Matthias Kendall.

* * *

Adam closed the door quietly behind him and took a few steps forward. After a quick look around, he spotted Joe seated at the far end of the porch. As he made his way towards his brother, Adam began to think about what he had seen tonight. If there was something going on, even with all of his skills and knowledge, he would be hard pressed to find it. Upon reaching Joe, he took a seat on the porch next to him.

Joe turned his head and briefly nodded. "They still at it?"

"Yeah they are. I think Pa's winning though."

After a brief snort in acknowledgement, Joe turned his head to face straight ahead. "What'd you think of him?"

"Still too early to tell. He looks to be on the level." Adam paused for a moment, before he continued. "Pa seems to be pleased that Kendall is here."

"I got that impression too. I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens – if anything does."

Adam's brows briefly knitted before they returned back to normal. "Maybe we are seeing more than there is. The man's just retired from a life at sea and wanted to look up Pa for old time's sake."

"I suppose so." Joe smiled. After a few minutes silence, he decided it was time to test the waters in regards to a certain ongoing problem. "Candy should be in San Francisco by now no doubt enjoying himself to the full."

"No doubt." Candy was the last person Adam wanted to talk about. They were still at loggerheads with each other. The only good thing to happen was that they had both come separately to the same conclusion – to keep it between themselves and leave the rest of the family out of it.

Immediately seeing that Adam had no interest in talking about Candy, Joe decided to change the subject. "Did Tom get to bed alright?"

A short laugh came from Adam, "Yeah he did. It took a little time to settle him down but as soon as he did he fell asleep pretty quick."

"He did enjoy those stories Pa and Kendall told him. Reckon it's the first time I've seen him laugh like that since he's been here."

Adam smiled. "Same here. He and Pa are getting along fine now. Even you're making some progress with Tom." He took a deep breath. "But as for me…"

Joe placed his arm around Adam's shoulders. "Hey don't worry about it. From what I've seen, Tom has softened towards you. In fact I've seen him watch you a few times when you haven't been looking."

"Hoss and Pa have told me much the same thing. Whatever Mavis Langton did to him is still having an effect on how he reacts to me." Adam cupped his hands around his mouth and leant forward. The regret he felt for not taking a more active part in Tom's life years ago still haunted him.

After he gave Adam a quick pat on the back, Joe stood up. "You know I think I'll go back inside. There's still a lot of things that I'd like to know about Kendall."

For a moment, Adam contemplated staying outside. Part of him wanted to mull over his problem with Tom but the other part of him knew that it would do no good. He tilted his head to look up at Joe. "I think I'll join you."

"Good! If you had decided to stay out here, I would've had to take you inside myself. If there's one thing I didn't feel like doing, it was to drag a morbid old man inside against his will." Joe winked and then smiled.

Adam stood up. "And I wouldn't have liked being dragged inside by an insolent pup."

Both brothers laughed and made their way back inside the house.

* * *

As he took a look over at the counter, Adam could see that Tom was still having a hard time deciding between the liquorice and jawbreakers. He gave a short chuckle and went back to taking a casual look around Baxter's General Store. This was the last stop they had to make today and he was glad for it.

For most of the day they had been here in town. It was Tom's first real visit to Virginia City and the boy seemed to enjoy it. Adam was grateful that his son was still too young to understand most things and so probably had missed some of the looks of disdain that had come their way that day. Adam knew that he would have to put up with it as he couldn't keep his son hidden forever at the Ponderosa. The boy needed to get out and it was better that he did it now. Hopefully by the time school started again in a few months, most of the talk of Adam's Cartwright's illegitimate son would have died down.

After he took another quick look to make sure Tom was alright, Adam made his way to the front of the store. He stood at the entrance and gazed across the street. Since it was late afternoon, there were still a lot of people around. Across the road, over near the International House, Adam could see Clem Foster talking to the mayor and another man. He watched for a few minutes and then moved his eyes to the right where he could see two men in what seemed to be a heated argument. One man had his back turned and thus was unrecognisable. This man also obscured Adam's view of the man he was arguing with. When the two men realised that they had started to gain an audience they made their way back to the hotel. It was then Adam saw who they were.

The man, whose back had faced him, was one who Adam knew to be involved in some dubious activities around town. Adam had made a mental note to keep an eye on Caleb Walker when he had first encountered the man a few months ago. He had just visited one of his contacts in an area of town where most of the respectable citizens of Virginia City wouldn't dare go – a thought he found a bit ironic considering that some of the town's more notable dignitaries were known to frequent the area.

As Adam passed by one of the bordellos located in that section, Walker had bumped into him. It was plain to see that Walker was in a hurry as he failed to acknowledge Adam and just kept on going. Adam had thought about finding out why Walker had left the bordello quickly but he knew that if found anything, he would be duty bound to report it to the Sheriff. Clem would want an explanation as to why he was in that part of town in the first place and it was something Adam was not willing to divulge. On this occasion however, it was the second man that gave Adam cause for concern.

The first thought that had entered his mind was what on earth would Matthias Kendall want with a man like Walker? All he knew of Kendall was the few bits of information that the man himself had told him and his family. Kendall had seemed pretty harmless. But as he watched the two men rapidly walk back inside in the International House, Adam came to the conclusion that it was time to know more about Kendall and why he was really here. He had begun to contemplate some of the possible reasons of how the two men could come to be associated with each other, when he felt a tug on his shirt sleeve.

Adam turned around slowly and gazed down at his son. A smile slowly crept on his face. "I take it that you've made your mind up?"

Tom nodded. "Yes father."

"That's good." Adam touched his son briefly on the shoulder and made his way over to the counter. He was glad that Tom was slowly getting use to his touch. The boy had stopped flinching but it was still too early to do much more than he already was. After he had paid for the goods they had procured, Adam made arrangements for them to be loaded into the wagon parked out in the front. He made his way back to Tom. "How would like to come with me to the Sheriff's office?"

Adam's question was met with an eager nod, which surprised him. "Let's go."

* * *

Joe gave his boot one last shine with the brush. Satisfied with what he saw he put it down on the large table in front of the fireplace. He glanced over towards the clock and noted that it was nearly time to leave for the Social being held in the town hall. As he glanced around the room he gave a casual shrug of his shoulders and wondered for a moment how much longer the others would be. A noise from up above alerted him to the fact that someone had finally decided to come down.

He smirked as he saw who it was. "'Bout time, big brother. I was just thinking of sending up a search party."

Adam half-smiled. "I was ready a while ago. I was just checking on Tom to make that he was settled for the night."

"Fair enough," Joe said warmly. A slight frown appeared on his face. "What's really strange is that Pa's not down yet."

"He's not?" Adam looked puzzled for a moment. "Usually he's the one who's waiting for us."

"Yeah and that's not the only strange thing I've seen today."

Adam went over to settee and sat down. "And what did you see?"

Joe propped up one foot on the table and leant over. "It's not what I saw exactly, it's what I heard – Pa was whistling."

"That doesn't seem strange to me."

"Aah…but it was what he was whistling that got my attention. It was 'Beautiful Dreamer'."

Adam's eyebrow slowly rose up. 'Beautiful Dreamer' was considered to be a love song of sorts. It was odd that his father had chosen that particular song. Something definitely was going on. "What do you think it is?"

"There's only one idea that keeps coming up and that is there's a woman."

Before Adam could answer, the sound of another door closing, followed closely by a second one, told him that his father and Kendall were on their way down. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Adam got up and noted that his father had gone to extra lengths tonight. His father even wore the silver brocade vest which he usually wore only on special occasions. Joe was right - there was definitely a woman in the picture.

Joe smiled at the thought that his initial suspicions were right. His mind began to go over the numerous possibilities of whom his father had decided to keep company with. No doubt she would be a beauty – all of the Cartwrights had immaculate taste where women were concerned.

A polite cough brought Joe out his reverie. He looked at the person who had delivered it. "Sorry Pa."

Ben smiled. "That's okay son I could see that you were pre-occupied with a matter of great importance."

Adam chuckled at Joe's slightly chagrin expression. Pa was in a really good mood. Whoever the woman was, he had to admire her for at least the way she made his father feel. He went over to the sideboard and picked up his hat. "I guess it's time we were leaving."

"Yes it is." Ben smiled as he made his way over to Adam. "I don't want to be any later than necessary."

As they watched their father and Kendall take their hats, Joe and Adam gave each other a knowing look. They had both come to the same conclusion - that it was going to be one heck of a night.

* * *

Ben took a deep breath. "Look Adam, it's my choice and if you don't like it then that's your problem. I don't need to get my son's approval as to whom I wish to court."

"But why her?" Adam flung his hat onto the sideboard and made his way over to the sofa. "There are other women in town who would be just as flattered to be seen on the arm of Ben Cartwright."

Joe closed the front door behind him. There was no way he was going to get into this one. Adam had been in a foul mood for most of the night and it didn't show any signs of letting up. As he looked at the man who stood next to him, Joe could see that Kendall was uncomfortable. It was obvious that he didn't want to be here either. He tapped the man on the shoulder and cocked his head towards the kitchen. Kendall nodded and the two of them made their way out of the room.

Adam rubbed the bridge of his nose, more in frustration than anything else. Of all the women, his father had to be sweet on Leslie Whitaker. This turn of events had made things more complicated then they were already. "Pa, under any other circumstances I would be happy for you."

"What do you have against Leslie?"

"Nothing that you should be concerned about. All I ask is that you end this now."

"I have no intention of ending it unless I have good reason to."

"She's not for you Pa."

"And what gives you the right to say who is for me and who isn't?" Ben glared at his oldest son.

After a few minutes of silence, Adam decided that he should answer but he had no idea of what to say. He couldn't tell his father the complete truth – it was too early and too dangerous to do that. "All I'm saying is that maybe you should reconsider."

"I can't do that. I like Leslie a lot. In fact I haven't felt this way about a woman in a long time. Whatever your differences are, I'm sure you can sort them out."

"It's not as simple as that. It's best that you have nothing to do with her." Adam sighed heavily. He had to make his father understand that Leslie wasn't the one for him. "I know I have no right to tell you this but it's better to end it now before you get hurt."

"Before I get hurt?" A look of confusion spread across Ben's face.

"Yes. Leslie is not what she seems to be and that's all I wish to say."

"Adam have you ever thought that whatever happened between the both of you all those years ago has clouded your judgement?" Ben paused for a moment. "You don't seem to mind Hoss being associated with her."

"No I don't – but it's only business between them."

Ben raised his eyebrow. "I see."

"It's not what you're thinking. If I felt anything like that it died a long time ago."

"So other than whatever you have against her, you have no real objections."

Adam gazed at his father for a few moments. He couldn't tell him about the real reason why courting Leslie was out of the question. There was only one way to go about this. "No I don't have any real objections," he replied in a slightly defeated tone.

"Then this conversation is at an end."

"Yes." Adam sat down in the nearest chair. The frustration that had built up inside of him was still there and it wasn't likely to go away any time soon. He didn't like the fact that he had been so blunt but this thing between his father and Leslie had to be put to an end. Since it looked like his father had no intentions of doing so, there was only one person who could and he knew that there would be no objections from her.

* * *

"How much longer do you think you'll be?"

"'Bout another five minutes. Hop Sing makes the best apple pie and I darn near forgot how good it can be."

A puzzled look appeared on Joe's face. "You can't have forgotten already. You've only been married a month."

"And a month is a long time," Hoss said as he waved a fork at Joe. "Annie's a good cook but there's still some things Hop Sing can do better."

"Well don't let Annie hear you say that. You know how women can be."

Hoss grinned. "She knows already and in fact she agrees with me."

"She does?"

"Yup." Hoss took another mouthful of pie. When he had finished he smiled. "You know little brother, for someone who claims to be an expert on women you've got a lot to learn."

"I'll have you know that," Joe abruptly stopped - there was someone at the door. For a moment he was at a loss. As he got up and went to the door, he silently went through the possibilities of who it could be. When he opened the door he was mildly surprised to see that the person who stood there was someone he hadn't thought of.

"Afternoon, Joe."

"Clem." Joe opened the door wider to let the sheriff inside.

Hoss had, by now, gotten up and made his way over. He held out his hand. "Nice to see you Clem."

As he took the offered hand, Clem nodded. "You too Hoss. How's married life been treating you?"

"Fine and dandy. What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"I've got some business that concerns your Pa."

Joe went over to Clem and his brother. "Pa's not here. He and his friend Kendall left early this morning to go over to Placerville. They won't be back for a few days."

A worried look appeared on Clem's face. "I hate to tell you this but your father's in trouble."

"In trouble?"

"'Fraid so, Hoss." Clem pulled a piece of paper from vest pocket. "A few days ago Adam came to see me and asked if I could do some checking into this Kendall's background. I received this telegram this morning." He handed it over to Joe.

After he had read what was in the telegram, Joe handed it over to Hoss. Hoss frowned as he read it. "Dagnamit! Ain't it just like Adam to keep somethin' like this to himself."

"Adam wasn't the only one who was suspicious of Kendall."

Hoss raised an eyebrow. "You too, Joe? And when were you plannin' to let me know what was goin' on?"

"Look Hoss, we can go into this later but I think we should go and find Pa before it's too late."

"I agree." Clem made his way to the front door. "By the way, where's Adam? I think he'll want to be in on this," he asked matter-of-factly as he opened the door.

Joe grabbed his hat off the peg near the door and followed Clem out. "I have no idea where Adam is. He took off a few hours ago." He felt a bit put out by the fact that Adam had neglected to tell him that he had asked Clem to check into Kendall's background. Adam must have seen something to make him take a step like this. However, now was not the time to speculate why his brother had chosen to keep whatever it was a secret. Pa was in trouble and it was up to Hoss and him to take control of the situation.

After the three men had mounted their horses, they nodded to each other. They then spurred their horses into action. Time was of the essence now and they hoped it wasn't too late.

* * *

Adam yawned and shifted his position. The log he was seated on was beginning to get really uncomfortable. He would give her another twenty minutes to show up. As he looked around, he once again affirmed to himself that the meeting place he had chosen was a good one. The densely packed trees provided the cover he needed to conduct the delicate business that he felt compelled to do.

The sound of his makeshift alarm system of a bunch of twigs that he had strategically placed signalled the fact that she had finally arrived. He got up and stretched as he waited for her for her to approach.

When she appeared in the small clearing, she had an apologetic look her face. "I'm sorry I'm late. The Quilting Bee took longer than I had expected."

"You're here now. Let's get this over as soon as possible. I don't want it take any longer than necessary."

Her brows knitted together. "Okay. What's so important that it couldn't wait until our scheduled meeting? He's not coming earlier than we expected him to?"

"No he's not."

"Well that is a relief. I'd hate to see all this planning go up in smoke just because we got our information wrong." She paused for a moment. "You said in your note that it was something that could jeopardise our assignment."

"In a way it does."

"For heaven's sake Adam, stop beating around the bush and just tell me what the problem is."

Adam chuckled slightly. "You were always the impatient one."

"Humph." She folded her arms and an understanding look came upon her face. "Oh I see - we're back to playing games."

"The only person who I ever recalled playing games was you Leslie."

"Alright then, have it your own way." She started to turn around.

As she turned, Adam grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up close to him. He had forgotten how she felt against him and for a brief moment he remembered how it had been between them. The memory of what she was however, soon took over. His grip relaxed and he let her step away. "Before you go rushing off in a tantrum, I'll tell why I wanted to meet you here today. First of all I want to know what's going on between you and my father."

"Your father?" A look of confusion spread across her face.

"Yes my father. That little exhibition you put on at the dance the other night only served to encourage him more."

"What exhibition? I only danced two dances with him."

"You also talked to him a few times."

"Yes I did but it I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"You don't? It looks like it's up to me to inform you."

Leslie gazed intently at Adam. "I have no doubt that you'll take great pleasure in doing so."

Ignoring her remark and all that it entailed, Adam took a deep breath. "My father has developed certain feelings towards you that aren't fatherly in nature."

After waiting for a few moments, Adam noted that she was at a loss for words. "I tried to talk my father but he wishes to continue his pursuit of you."

"I had no idea," Leslie replied in a tone that held a hint of sadness.

"You can see why this couldn't wait."

She nodded slowly. "Yes it would complicate things."

"I know I can trust you to do what needs to be done."

A cynical smile crept onto Leslie's face. "You trust me? Now's there's something I thought would never hear again."

"You know as well as I do the importance of this mission. I have to trust you to a certain extent."

"You have no need to worry Adam. I know what I have to do." She turned abruptly and left without another word.

For a few minutes after she left, Adam waited. His thoughts went back to the time when he had first met Leslie. Her family had been in trouble and they needed help. The first impressions of her were that she was a quiet and unassuming girl. Later on he had found out that she was not what she had seemed.

One day, a few months before he had left, she had approached him with the offer to join the Secret Service. He had been very surprised to find out that she was a member of the organisation. It seemed that there was more to her than met the eye and he had been intrigued. Over the next few years they had met up regularly and even worked together on a few assignments. However, all that changed two years ago when he found out that the woman had once again been playing a role.

As he made his way to his horse, he remembered how easily he had been taken in by her positive outlook and seemingly genuine good nature. When he received that letter on that fateful day from a source that he knew to be impeccable, he knew that he had been fooled again. Disgust and contempt had taken the place of what he had felt for her. That day he left without giving her the chance to explain her actions. He had barely given her a conscious thought since then until the day he was told that he would have to work with her again.

John Wells had listened to his protests and then reminded him that he was enough of a professional to put aside his personal feelings. He had conceded that man had a point and so had accepted the assignment. This business with his father was an unfortunate turn of events. It seemed Pa had been easily fooled as he had been. As he shook his head, Adam hoped that once this was over, Leslie would be out of his and his family's life for good.

* * *

"Will you hold still for a minute. I can't check it if you keep movin' around."

Joe stopped his efforts to get up. "Alright Hoss - but just for a minute. I want to see how Pa is."

"Pa's doin' fine. Clem's with him right now." Hoss then proceeded to check the base of Joe's head. "Hmm, looks like you'll have a headache for a couple of days. Lump's already formin'. Best let Doc Martin check it when we get home."

As he tentatively reached around to touch the back of his head for himself, Joe could feel the last of the fog in his head finally lift. One of Kendall's men had knocked him out during the fight and all he knew was that they had been successful in the rescue of Pa.

Hoss stood up and then bent down slightly to help Joe to his feet. As he helped Joe to steady himself, he chuckled. "You know it's been a while since I've been in a fight like that."

"Don't tell me you miss it."

"Heck no. Just that it's been a while." Hoss stepped away from Joe and nodded with satisfaction as he watched his brother regain his balance.

Once he was sure of his footing, Joe decided to have a look around. The room they stood in was a shambles. Furniture was strewn everywhere, either upturned or completely destroyed. He frowned slightly as he noticed that there were no other people in the room.

"They're all outside." Hoss smiled reassuringly. "We've got Kendall and his two men tied up. Pa decided that he wanted to go outside and talk to Kendall."

"How is Pa?"

"He's a might shook up. Don't blame him." Hoss replied as he made his way to the front door. He opened it and waited as Joe went out first.

Upon reaching the outside, Joe's eyes took a moment to adjust to the late afternoon sun. He looked to his right and was glad to see his father seated on a bench. "Pa?"

Ben smiled. "I'm fine son. Nothing that a good night's rest wouldn't cure. How's your head?"

Joe walked over and sat down next to his father. "A bit sore but I'll survive."

Before Joe could say any more, Clem approached them. "Glad to see that you're okay Joe."

"Thanks Clem." Joe pointed to the three men tied up over near a large tree that was situated a few feet away from the front of building. "What do you plan to do with them?"

"Well right now, I plan to take them back to Virginia City. They'll need to stand trial. So when you're ready Ben I'll be needing to get a statement from you."

"I'll be in tomorrow."

Clem's face showed the concern that he evidently felt. "There's no rush. Just whenever you're ready to."

Hoss approached the three of them. "I guess it's time we we're goin'. By the way I'll send Doc Martin out as soon as I get into town."

"There's no need for Doc Martin to come."

"Sure there is Pa. Joe needs his head wound checked. Ain't that right little brother?"

Fully aware of what Hoss was getting at, Joe nodded. "Yep want to be sure that there isn't any long term damage. Besides it may be the excuse I need to take a few days off."

A slight chuckle escaped from Ben. "Alright then tell the good doctor to come out."

After Clem and Hoss had left with the three prisoners, Joe waited patiently for his father to speak. When he realised that the man wasn't going to, he knew that he should. He placed his hand on his father's shoulder. "I'm sorry Pa."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, son."

"I'm afraid there is. Adam and I were suspicious of Kendall right from the start. We decided to wait until we had some more to go on before we came to you. I think Adam did find out something more. He asked Clem to check into Kendall's background. That's how we knew you were in trouble."

Ben lowered his head. After a few minutes, he lifted his head and turned to face Joe. "I think that it's best we went home now."

Not quite sure what to make of the way his father was acting, Joe agreed. The two of them made their way to their horses and proceeded to start the journey home.

* * *

Adam stood up again in frustration and checked the clock. It nearly six and there was still no news. By the time he had gotten home from his rendezvous with Leslie it was already too late to go and help his father. For all he knew he could've met them on the way back or missed them completely. So reluctantly he had decided to stay put and wait it out.

For the umpteenth time he picked up the telegram. If he hadn't of been so pre-occupied with the problem of his father's growing attraction to Leslie he would've never forgotten all about Kendall. He threw the telegram back on to the coffee table and collapsed back down into the chair he had been sitting in.

A noise from upstairs warned him that Tom was on his way down for dinner. The boy knew that all was not well. Over the last couple of months, Adam had found out his son was very perceptive - no doubt from all those years of living with his grandmother.

Another noise from behind the chair he was seated in made him get up once again. Hop Sing had decided to continue with preparations for dinner. From past experience, Adam knew that it was his way of dealing with things. Even though Hop Sing never did or say anything to show it, all the family was aware that Hop Sing cared deeply for each one of them.

So lost in watching Hop Sing set the table that Adam didn't noticed that his son had come down until he felt the familiar tug on his shirt. Ever since that day at Baxter's, Tom had been using it as a way to let him know that he was there. Adam looked down and smiled affectionately. It was an interesting habit the boy had developed and he didn't mind it one single bit. He then gently put his hand on Tom's back and propelled him towards the table.

They had just sat down when they heard the sound of horses approaching. Adam immediately stood up and told Tom to wait at the table. He quickly made his way outside just in time to see Joe and Ben stop at the hitching rail. Relief washed over Adam as he saw that his father was not injured. He immediately went over to the two men.

As soon as his father had dismounted, Adam lightly grabbed his father's arm. "Pa. I'm sorry. I should've told you about Kendall."

Ben placed his hand on Adam's. "It's okay. I understand."

"No you don't Pa. I made a mistake. I wanted to wait to see what Clem found out before I came to you." Adam took a step away from his father. The stress that he had felt came out as he spoke, "I got distracted by other things and forgot all about Kendall."

Joe studied Adam for a minute. He could see that his brother had taken this hard and no doubt had already berated himself many times for not being there when his father needed him. The truth of the matter was that they both had been wrong. All three of them needed time to talk about what had occurred and now was not it. "Look why don't we go inside."

Adam nodded. He could see that his father was worn out. "You're right. Hop Sing was just about to serve dinner."

"Dinner sounds good to me, son." Ben placed his arms around both of his sons' shoulders. Joe and Adam each placed an arm around their father. The three of them then slowly made their way inside.

* * *

Joe looked up at the staircase as he watch Adam make his way back down. He had been up there for a while – first to put Tom to bed and then to talk with Pa. Doc Martin had already been and gone. As he tentatively touched the lump on the back of his head, he grinned. The doc had recommended that he'd be given the day off just in case and who was he to argue.

Once Adam had made it downstairs he took the nearest available seat and sat down. He leant back and closed his eyes for a moment. The talk he just had with Pa had relieved some of the tension he had felt. The stress of not being able to help his father, coupled with the other things that had weighed upon his mind had finally gotten to him. The result was that he and Pa were able to have a real heartfelt talk with each other which ended with a lot of things being resolved. Now it was time to open up a little to Joe.

He sighed as he leant forward and casually looked over to Joe. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Joe took a deep breath. "You know it was a good thing that you got Clem to check into Kendall's background. I hate to think what would've happened if you hadn't."

"Hmm but that doesn't excuse the fact that I kept my suspicions from Pa."

"Yeah I know. I feel the same way. Told Pa as much when I was up there earlier with him."

"Kendall had gotten himself into a lot of trouble. No wonder he had decided to try to get his hands on the Ponderosa."

"Yeah." Joe sighed. "Pa took it real hard."

"He sure did." Adam paused. "It makes you wonder how much more he can stand."

"You know that it's his faith in God that helps to pull him through."

"I know. It's a shame we all don't feel that way." Adam leant back in his chair. Now that his father was out of harm's way, it was time to deal with another matter. "Today did make me realise that I should make some of my family more aware of what I'm doing."

Joe looked at Adam questionably. "Does this have something to do with where you were this morning?"

"In a way it does." Adam stood up and went over to the fireplace. "I have no doubt that you've noticed that I've been a bit quiet lately in regards to my other activities."

A smirk appeared on Joe's face. "I kinda did."

"I haven't been exactly all that quiet. I've been laying the groundwork for something big that's coming up. I can't go into all the details but there will be a time in the future when I'll need your help."

"You know you have it."

"I know but I have to ask. It's going to be dangerous and I know that," Adam shifted uncomfortably as he tried to find the right words to say. "I need someone who will know what to do when the time comes and I want it to be someone I can trust with my life."

Joe's brows knitted. Whatever it was that Adam was preparing for, he could see that it was very important. There was no doubt that any of them could depend on the others when they needed them to but this request held more. Even though he wanted to know what it was, Joe knew that he would have to be patient. He would be told what he needed to know when the time came.

Adam watched as Joe got up and walked over to him. A look of understanding past between them and Adam knew that he had made the right decision to let Joe into this part of his life. He had always known that his brothers and father would back him up no matter what the cost. They had done so many times in the past but this time around it felt different. Why it felt different he didn't exactly know why, it just did.

When Joe reached him, they patted each other on the back and Adam smiled. "Thanks Joe."

"Any time big brother." Joe stepped away from his brother. "You know it's been a while since we've worked together like this."

"It sure has. Do you feel up to it?"

"Whenever you're ready old man you just let me know." Joe winked. Yep it certainly was going to be interesting and he was ready for it. He gazed knowingly at Adam. "You know I have the feeling that this is going to be one heck of a ride."

THE END

JULY 2005


End file.
